A Slayer Across the Dimensions
by deathgeonous
Summary: A Multiverse Hopping Buffy Story. First stop, Hellsing!


AN1: I've always wanted to do a Hellsing Crossover, and what better then Buffy the Vampire Slayer to cross it over with?

AN2: This is a prologue. The Prologue of the first arc of the story to be exact. It has OOCNESS in it and it might even have a plot hole or two. But it is very enjoyable, so enjoy it.

AN3: I had a bunch of Buffy crossover prologues just sitting on my hard drive in my Buffy subfolder of Fan Fiction Folder and I've decided to release them all in one go along with some updates to some existing Buffy fics I have out. And of course Twisting the Hellmouth is getting more fics, but that's only because they allow Anita Blake crossovers.

Disclaimer: I do not own the intellectual property that is Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its associated characters, locations, items, ideas, or anything else that may be associated with it. Those belong to each of their respective copyright owners. I do not own the intellectual property that is Hellsing or any of its associated characters, locations, items, ideas, or anything else that may be associated with it. Those belong to each of their respective copyright owners. I do not own any of the intellectual properties that are any other fictional persons, places or things. Those belong to each of their own copyright owners. I do not own any real person, place or thing. Those belong to either themselves, in the case of a person, or their real life current true owners in case of a place or object. What I do own is any and every original person, place or thing used in here as well as the story its self. Those very few things are mine. And that's all that ever will be mine.

A SLAYER ACROSS THE DIMENSIONS

ARC 1

THE HELLSING ARC

PROLOGUE

IT'S THE STORY OF MY LIFE

On a deserted road between the now sinkhole that was Sunnydale, California and Los Angeles, California: May 2003

Buffy Summers was exhausted, but it was a happy exhaustion. She had defeated The First, she had saved the world, and now, now with all of these Slayers under her command, she could finally take a vacation damn it!

As she was about to nod off in the back of the school bus that she was riding in, she felt that something was slightly off, right before a bright white light engulfed not only the school bus that she was riding in, but all the vehicles in the little convoy that she was riding in as well.

In Buffy Summers mindscape: seconds later

Pain. That was all she felt. Pure unadulterated and unending pain.

As Buffy groaned and sat up while shaking her head to clear it, she looked around and swore. A lot. She was in the First Slayers section of her soul. Standing up and turning around to look around, Buffy gave a small startled yip, for right behind her was the First Slayer.

"They have betrayed you." The First Slayer told her while sounding much more, lucid and coherent perhaps, than normal, to Buffy.

"Who?" Buffy asked warily.

"The Powers That Be of course." The First Slayer said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. "That bright light, that was them, killing you, all of you." She continued.

"It figures that they'd eventually pull a stunt like that. But, the question is, why?" Buffy asked with a scowl.

"You tipped the balance far too much to defeat The First Evil. There were too many Slayers, and so that tipped the balance too far to the 'Good' end of the scale. So the forces of 'Evil' demanded compensation, or they'd declare their little game null and void. So you and your friends were offered up as a sacrifice to tip the Balances back more into 'Evil's' favor." The First Slayer explained.

Buffy started cursing, and cursing loudly at that. Then getting knowing gleam in her eyes, she looked at the First Slayer and asked "How do you know all of this? And why am I here instead of in Heaven or Hell?"

"As to why you are here," And as she said that, and Buffy suddenly was getting the sinking suspicion that the was not truly The First Slayer feeling that she was talking to reinforced, "You were taken here mere moments before your death. You are about to die, but not yet, not quite yet. Somebody wants to talk to you before you do die."

"Who?" She asked the probably not First Slayer very suspiciously.

The maybe First Slayer chuckled, and said "You are the not the first to see me, but very few Slayers have grown strong enough to do so. But none, none have been worthy enough to see her. She would have come to you anyways if you only had survived a few more years, two I do believe, but the Powers That Be have forced her hand."

"And just who is 'SHE'" Buffy asked in a still suspicious tone of voice.

"She has no name, no identity left. But it was she whom the wise men used to empower the Slayer line. It was she whose essence has powered us all. Only you and I have come this close to this, and only you have the opportunity to do this." The maybe First Slayer told Buffy. "To become one with her." The maybe First Slayer then stated flatly.

"What!?!" Buffy yelled out in her shock.

"She wishes to become one with you." The maybe First Slayer then repeated.

"And just why does she want to do that? And why the hell should I accept anyways?" Buffy snarled out.

"As to why she would do such a thing, it is so she can live again. And as to why you should accept, if you do so, you will never be their pawn again. Either of their pawns. You will be free of both the Powers That Be's influence, and any other interested party's influence as well, for all eternity. You would have to play no one's game but your own, and you could chose, for the first time since you've been called, you could chose what to do. You could chose to do nothing, fight for the forces off 'Good', or even chose to side with the forces of 'Evil' if you wish. You would hold your destiny in your own two hands, and no one else." The maybe First Slayer told Buffy.

Buffy was tempted. She was so sorely tempted. On one hand, her life had not been a barrel of roses as of late, and it was so tempting to just die. But she and all her friends and all the Slayers she had activated, and especially the ones she had lead, had been betrayed by the Powers That Be because of their stupid and precious 'Balance'. They were all dead now, and just because they had done their duty too well!

If she took this offer, she just may be able to screw them over. Sure, she'd probably be hunted down by the forces of both sides, but…, she'd be able to live her life on her terms, and no one else's. Sighing Buffy said "Well, the least I can do is meet with her, now isn't it?"

In an alternate Badrick, Ireland, England: August 15, 1997

About two hours or so ago, Buffy had just been minding her own business in her own dimension, just taking a break from screwing over the Powers That Be and their playmates, by taking the tour of Europe that she had always promised Dawn that she would go on with her. She was currently visiting a small town in Ireland when, boom, she was no longer in her dimension, it was now night, and she was surrounded by some kind of zombies or something.

All in all, she was not a happy Buffy at this moment.

Well, it's a good thing she always goes armed, and thanks to that magic bag Willow had made for her so long ago, she always went heavily armed at that. So, with one quick brandishing of a Scythe later, zombie heads were literally flying everywhere.

Eventually Buffy had felt the presence of vampires. It was a strange presence, and that was likely because they were not her type of vampires, for she had quickly gotten that she was no longer 'At Home' as it were, but a vampire is a vampire, or so she thought, and they always meant trouble.

So it was to her surprise that she had found the two vampires, a sire and a fledgling obviously, killing off all the zombies, although they were calling them ghouls, and with guns, and really big guns at that, of all things! She had decided to just sit back and watch the show, and figure out what the hell was going on, when a flurry of Bayonets slammed into the fledgling from behind and a creepy looking guy dressed in a Priest's outfit and whom slightly gave off the same feeling that Caleb gave to her, only it was directed at the master vampire. The two of them were currently just having the obviously pre-battle quips that went like 'I'm so going to kick your ass and not even muss my hair while doing so.' Or maybe that was her type of pre-battle quip, ah, who cares, she was more interested in taking a look at the injured fledgling that any male macho posturing anyways. And besides, these vamps didn't seem all that evil, so she wanted to, check one out in a safe way, as it were. And if that isn't an oxymoron, I don't know what is.

So, Buffy had slinked over to the downed female fledgling in the short skirted, was that supposed to be a military uniform? While the two big egos were bragging, I meaning, talking, sure I do, to each other, and knelled down besides the vampiress to her right, while setting the Scythe down to her own right, and positioned it just right for a quick draw, and then she asked of the downed fledgling "Hey, you alright?"

The female vampiress groaned at that and asked of her "Do I bloody look alright!?! I'm a bloody pin cushion right now! And these thing are burring me like crazy!"

"Hmm, they must be blessed then." Buffy said as she pulled one out to look at it while instating a gasp from the female fledgling. Looking at the bayonet, she felt a slight something coming from it, which she assumed was a blessing on it, but she wasn't sure. "Hmm, I guess so." Was Buffy's only comment.

Then Buffy started to remove the many Bayonets from the fledgling while saying "Hi, I'm Buffy and if you even try to think of trying to attack me, I'll kill you deader then you already are, ok?" in a very chipper voice.

"Like I'd…, OW, do…., YOW, that.., OWY, to youUUUUUUUU!!! OW! Be careful there, that bloody well hurts you know!" The fledgling screamed at Buffy.

"Oh, you big baby, it not like removing these things will kill you, and there last one, and if I had left them in, you most certainly would have died." Buffy exclaimed in exasperation. Then, taking a good look at the vampiress at her feet, she noticed how utterly weak she seemed and sighed while exclaiming "As much as absolutely HATE being vampire chow, if I don't give you some blood, you are not going anywhere under your own power." And while she was saying that, she had taken out a large knife from her magic bag and she had then cut herself on the arm with it.

The fledgling's eyes went wide as she smelled not only the blood, but the power in the blood, and she wanted it so bad. Pushing Buffy away, well as well as she could given her current strength, position and over all want, and screamed out "NO!"

Buffy, totally misunderstanding the vampiress' current moral dilemma, yelled back "What, my blood not good enough for you!?! I'll have you know that I am considered a delicacy worth dying for to almost all vampires everywhere, especially since I'm usually killing them for trying for a bite! NOW DRINK!!!" Buffy shouted as she somehow managed to get the fledgling in a position and a hold that literally forced her to drink her blood.

"Um, excuse me madam, but just what are you doing to my fledgling?" A male voice asked of Buffy, interrupting her struggles to get the vampiress to drink. Looking up and seeing that the weirdo priest was gone, and that a new woman wielding both a sword and a gun was now here, she disengaged herself from the fledgling and moved casually back over to the Scythe, while saying "I was feeding her. She was too weak to move, but she wouldn't drink my blood, so, well, I force fed her."

"Ah yes, the Police Girl does has some very strong reservations about drinking others blood." The master vampire said with a nod of understanding.

Then the newly arrived female then all but shouted out "Who the Hell are you and what are you doing here!?!"

"Heh." Was Buffy's only reply.

EAN 1: As to Buffy's feeding of Seras and no ghoulage happing to her, well all I can say in response is 1, Seras didn't bite her, Buffy cut herself! Two, she didn't die. And three, well… SHE'S THE FRICKIN SLAYER, SHE'S IMMUNE DAMN IT!!!

EAN 2: No idea when I'll update this, but I wanted to release this along with some other fics I'm releasing.


End file.
